1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to display modules, particularly to an adjustable display module.
2. Description of Related Art
Servers usually include display modules to show information such as the working state of CPUs, fans, or the hard disks of the servers. The display module is usually mounted on a top surface of the server. If the server is positioned too high, the user cannot see or it is physically inconvenient to see the information displayed on the display module.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a display module, which can overcome the limitations described.